The Story of Fiolee
by stoneboy
Summary: Fionna ,cake and Marshall Lee go on an exciting adventure. PLease read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A Normal Day Gone Wrong

It was a normal day in Aaa. Fionna and Cake was running around, doing normal adventuress things. Killing evil, saving princes, etc. When all of a sudden, Fionna heard a rustling in a strange brush.

"Reveal yourself," Fionna said in a hostel manner.

"Steady sweetheart," Marshall Lee said, coming out of the strange brush.

"Marshall! What are doing here… in the day time… won't you burn up?" Cake asked, in her sassy manner of speech.

Marshall Lee is the king of the vampires with raven black hair and black orbs for eyes. He was a strange vampire; he feeds on the color red but rarely ever drinks blood. Marshall always flirts with Fionna, she thought it was funny and all but she had a crush on no one. After Prince Gumball at the young age of 13, she is now 16.

"Silly Cake, don't you know as long as I'm in the shade I'm just fine," Marshall said as if talking to a child.

Hearing the insult Cake sat down and pouted. Marshall gave a little laugh.

"Besides it is sunset," Marshall said pointing to the setting sun.

Fionna hated when Marshall smart mouthed her, but beside the point she was somehow glad to see him. Marshall had this weird vibe about him. Fionna drifted off and Marshall was tried to talk to her but obviously she wasn't listening.

"FIONNA!" Marshall screamed.

"What!" Fionna scream back.

"Weren't you listening! I said someone is chasing me!" Marshall said kinda freaked out, which surprised Fionna considering he has calm a second ago.

"What! Who" Cake said. (Surprisingly)

"It is...*gasp* …*gasp*," Marshall starts to foam at the mouth and fell over revealing a wooden stake logged in his back.

"Marshall!" Fionna run to Marshall's aid, when a hooded figure jump in front of her.

"Out of my way,"Fionna said angrily at the figure.

Cake, out of nowhere, punched the figure. Fionna started to go to Marshall, he was horribly injured. He lost a lot of blood and knocked unconscious.

"Cake, let's get him to the Candy Kingdom,"Fionna said with urgency in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Who Are You**

It took a half an hour to get to the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball saw Cake and was waiting there. His face instantly changed the sec he saw Marshall.

"Goodness," Gumball said "What happened to him"

"No time to explain," Fionna said "We need to get him to the hospital"

They all rushed to the hospital. (I know what you are thinking, you are thinking Gumball hates Marshall Lee, but even Gumball wouldn't do that to Marshall) Dr. Ice Cream was waiting there with Nurse Pound cake. Cake and Fionna waited outside, Pound cake wouldn't let them in.

One hour later, Pound cake let them in; he was conscious but looked horrible.

"Hey Fi," Marshall said very weakly.

"Hey…Guy," Fionna said, blushing.

"He needs plenty of rest," said Dr. Ice Cream "Fionna, can you go to Marshall's cave and get something for him to do, he'll will be here awhile."

*At Marshall's Cave*

Fionna looked around and saw Marshall's guitar, she thought we have to bring that. She also saw Lee's songbook, she decided to open it. It said:

_She's a beautiful girl_

_ I want to enter her world_

_ Why does she bother with?_

That is all that it said.

"Who is this girl Marshall is writing about," Fionna thought out loud.

Then she heard a knocked on the door. It was a girl, she had snow white hair, a black outfit, gray skin like Marshall's but his had a green tint to it.

"Where is Marshall Lee?" the strange woman asked.

"Who are you?" Fionna asked back.

"I'm Ashley, now were. Is. Marshall. Lee," she said demandingly.

"Why are you looking for him," Fionna was getting angry.

"None of your business!"

"Marshall is my business"

Ashley was furious. Next thing Fionna knew she was on the ground. Ashley pinned Fionna to the ground holding a knife to her neck. Fionna saw Marshall Lee's guitar (axe bass) she grabbed it and swung it at Ashley. Ashley avoided the weapon and silt Fionna's neck.

"You should have told me where he was," Ashley said and walked away.

**(Stay tune for what happens next)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blood on Floor

Fionna was lying on the ground. She thought to herself she had to get to Marshall Lee. Fionna's eyesight was fading.

"Must… get…Marshall Lee," She said then pasted out.

*back at the Candy Kingdom*

"Fionna should be back by now," Cake starting to get worried. (She is right to be)

"She probably just carrying a lot of things for Mr. Lee," Dr. Ice Cream said.

Marshall Lee started to move around and screaming.

"Fionna is… in…trouble…she is…losing lots…of blood," he keep saying that until Cake yelled

"Where is she?"

"She is…in…my… cave," Marshall said and then went back to sleep.

*At Marshall Lee's Cave*

Fionna has been pasted out for 20 minutes. Cake saw her there and started to cry.

"Oh…my baby, are you okay?" Cake asked.

"Cake…is...that you?" Fionna was barely able to speak

Cake carried her back to the Candy Kingdom. It took Cake five minutes to back to the Candy Kingdom. (Yeah, she was that fast) Dr. Ice Cream was taking care of Fionna, when Marshall Lee woke up.

"What happened to her?!" Marshall Lee was freaking out.

Then Marshall was still; he smelt the blood. He twitching, his eyes were turning red, he started breathing heavy. His shirt rips to reveal bat wings. He was turning into a giant bat. At this Dr. Ice Cream started to scream. When Cake heard the noise she ran in and saw Marshall. Cake grew to twice the size of Marshall. (Mind you Marshall is two stories high, so Cake is four stories, and yes it is possible because the hospital is at least, at LEAST five stories high with only one huge room.) Marshall and Cake fought for about ten minutes. Cake was lying on the floor in defeat. Luckily Dr. Ice Cream was able to finish the procedure. All of a sudden Marshall grabbed Dr. Ice Cream.

"Mr. Lee please don't hurt me," He was scared out of his mind.

Marshall Lee started to sniff Dr. Ice Cream "NO…BLOOD…WERE…IS THE…BLOOD!" Marshall Lee was pissed.

Marshall dropped Dr. Ice Cream. When he was released Dr. Ice Cream poured bleach all over the floor. Fionna started to wake up. The bleach worked Marshall started to shrink back to normal. Fionna open her eyes and saw Marshall Lee with no shirt on.

"You Okay Fi," Marshall asked.

"Marshall…What are you doing *cough* *cough* without a shirt on?"

"Long story but look I'm all better," Marshall said, "Look at you, you look like crap."

Cake got up and walked over to Fionna and Marshall.

"Cake, what happened to you," Fionna was worried to see her big sister with a black eye.

"Long story"

Fionna look at Marshall and started to blush. She saw Marshall's six-pack. She reached out and grabbed his hands and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"I need to tell you something, bring me to the tree house," she whispered to Marshall.

"Are you sure Fi?"

"Yes and tell Cake to stay her for a while"

"Okay," He said, "Cake! Fi wants you to stay for while"

"Is that true Baby Cakes?"

Fionna nods and Marshall picks her up and flies to the tree house disappearing in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

HISSSSSSSSSS!

Fionna and Marshall Lee flew to the Tree House. Marshall set Fionna on the coach.

"I was attack…By a girl named Ashley!"

"Ashley, Ashley… Oh my glob! I can't believe she did that," Marshall was surprised.

"You knew that girl!" Fionna was surprised as well

"We used to date, but that is a different story, why did she attack you,"

"I wouldn't tell her where you were," Fionna started to cry and started to hug Marshall Lee.

"Why did you do that?" Marshall was getting more confusing by the minute. Marshall Decided to hug back.

"I was so scared of losing you if I told her," Marshall was still confused.

"It is gonna," That as far he got because Fionna kissed him. Marshall enjoyed it; the warmth of Fionna's lips against his. Fionna pulled away to catch a breath. She started to blush. Then Marshall pulled her back to kiss her.

"Marshall! What are you doing! With that Mortal!" Ashley came out of nowhere.

"Ashley! We are not dating…anymore!" Marshall was angry.

"Fine," She was bonkers, "If I can't have you…No one can!"

"Ashley you are insane!" Fionna shouted.

"No moris curtianis," at the sound of the spell all the curtains disappeared, revealing a bright sunlight.

"Ahhhh! HIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS," Marshall was in much pain.

"No stop that! Stop hurting him!" Fionna was begging.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA" Ashley was mad.

Fionna was getting desperate. She grabbed him and threw him in her fridge. After Marshall Lee was safe, Fionna turn and charged Ashley. Ashley just teleported. It was just a big game to her. She appeared behind Fionna. Fionna kicked her face. This got Ashley furious. Ashley levitated Fionna in the air and threw her into the wall, knocking her out.

"Where are you Marshall?" Ashley asked.

Then the clouds covered the sun. Marshall Lee popped out of the fridge and hissed at her.  
Ashley laughed at the angry Vampire King. She laughed and evaporated into thin air, leaving Marshall Lee and an unconscious Fionna.

**(I'm sorry for the crappy chapter and please review my story so far)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Do you?

"Fionna…Fionna…Wake up Fionna," Marshall Lee was shaking the girl.

Fionna opened her eyes. She was dazed. Marshall settled her down on her bed.

"Marshall…are you okay?" Fionna was very weak.

All of a sudden Marshall heard the door open and shut. Marshall was worried how Cake would react when she saw her sister with a big bruise.

"Fionna!" Cake shouted.

"Cake come here!" Marshall shouted back.

Cake got up stairs. The sight of Fionna didn't faze her; she seen too much pain today. Then it hit her, Marshall could have done this.

"How could you…do such a thing," Cake was getting angry.

"What! I didn't or even do this to her," Marshall was desperate to not get Cake mad enough. It didn't work.

"Marshall Lee… Get out of this house… you will not see Fionna agian," Cake did what Marshall was scared that she would do.

"But"

"Out"

Marshall started to cry; then he floated out the window. INTO THE FRICKING SUN. At this Cake was shocked beyond belief. Then Fionna woke up. (Covenant ain't it)

"Where is Marshall?"

Cake point out the window, when Fionna saw Marshall roasting she jumped and drag him to the shade of the tree.

"What the Hay Hay dude, why did you try to kill yourself," Fionna was pissed.

"Fionna…My life has been nothing but disappointment, my mother betrays me, all my girlfriends have done something to ruin my life, and now I must go," Marshall's rant surprised Fionna.

"Why do you have to go?"

"Ask Cake," After that Marshall Lee ran to the wood as fast as he could. You see when a vampire is in the sun he or she along with burning loses speed and strength.

"Cake! What did you do?!" Fionna was mad.

"You see…You were knocked out and I assumed he did it and I-forbidden-him-from-seeing-you,"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! You forbidden my new boyfriend,"

At the word boyfriend Cake stopped listening.

"Boy boy boy boy boy boyf boyfr your boyfriend," Again shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah Cake! My boooyyffffriend and I love him,"

Cake left.

*Marshall's Cave*

Marshall was putting cream on his burns when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't answer.

"Marshall Lee you better open this door," Cake's voice sounded from outside.

Marshall opens the door, but it was the Ice Queen.

"I hear you have girl trouble," She said

"How do you," He couldn't finish; The Ice Queen froze him.

"Sorry Marshall,"

The Ice Queen dropped the note and left.

Two hours later Cake walks in and sees the note. She walks back to her house. (She is walking a lot)

*Ice Queen Castle*

"What the heck man or woman," Marshall was pissed.

"Trust me…Do you love her,"

Marshall was silent.

"Do you?"

"Yes,Yes I do!" Marshall said confidently.

A\N Did you enjoy?

One more thing: What is Marshall Lee's Last name? Is it Lee or something else?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Hey people sorry for taking so long It was a combo of depression,malfuntion,and an explosion of my socail life, so enjoy)**

Ashes? Marshall!

Fionna was walking to Marshall's house. On the way she saw ashes, she wasn't worried, she thought Marshall was flaking. Fionna knew Cake went to Marshall and purposely took a different path. Then the ashes stop. This made her curious, but not enough to stop her. When she got there, Marshall was gone, then it hit her.

"THE ASHES!" Fionna yelled, she was wailing.

"What is wrong baby," a male voice said.

Fionna turned around it was Flame prince.

_"Shit! I forgot we didn't officially break up, he left for 2 years and I forgot about him…how to break it to him," _she thought.

"Flame prince I have to… break-up-with-you," she was scared, and for good reason.

At the news Flame prince got mad, his flame grew.

"It's Marshall Lee… Isn't it… I WAS a friend of his! I'm going to kill him!"

"You're too late!" Fionna was crying, "Leave Flame Prince…just go," Fionna was struggling to yell.

At the news he calmed down and left feeling like a jerk. Fionna was still crying; she cried so much she pasted out on the floor.

"Fionna…Fionna…Fionna wake up," Cake said.

"Cake, he is dead, Marshall Lee is dead," she started to cry, again.

"Fionna he's not dead…see," Cake showed Fionna the note.

Fionna smiled and was relieved at the fact Marshall is still alive (and the fact Flame isn't looking to kill him. Right?)

"Let's go get him from the Ice Queen,"

"Okay baby cakes,"

They left Marshall's cave and headed towards Ice Queen's Castle.

"Ice Queen is going to pay for what she did to Marshall," Fionna said as they made their way to The Ice Castle.

**(Hope you enjoyed and yes I deleted sorry and sorry again, plz review)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ice Queen?

Fionna and Cake were on their way to the Ice Castle when they were stopped by Gumball.

"Gumball we don't have time,"

"You never have time anymore," Gumball was sad and he had an unnatural glow in his eyes.

"I have to save mar," Gumball kissed Fionna before she could finish.

Cake pulled gumball away.

"Gumball what wrong with you!" Cake said.

"I love Fionna, love Fionna," Gumball keep repeating it.

"No…sorry… I mean you don't love me," Fionna said

"Oh but I do,"

"Sorry but I love Marshall Lee,"

"Marshall Lee Abadeer…Oh …the vampire king…I see…let me fix that," Gumball was getting weird.

**(Warning: This next part is graphic and may be too intense for some people)**

Gumball walked to Cake and hit her on the head with a rock. Fionna jumped on him to stop him. Gumball was stronger than Fionna (Somehow) and flipped on her.

"Gumball! What are you doing?!"

"I need you in my life; I NEED your love… Even if I have to take it!"

At this Gumball rips Fionna's shirt, revealing her bra. He ripped it off and started to suck on it. Fiona is trying to break free but to no success.

"Cake wake up! Somebody help!" Fionna screamed.

"Don't bother to struggle," Gumball said nonchalantly.

Fionna keep trying to break out when Gumball went for her pants and pulls them down. Then Gumball punches Fionna and gets up to take his pants off; Fionna is too weak to fight back but she is able to get to Cake.

"Fionna where are you going,"

"Cake wake up! Wake up! Help me!" Gumball was getting closer,"NOOO! Get away, Cake Helllp!"

Cake starts to wake up but is too late; Gumball was back on top of her. He has hugging her and sucking her breast; he almost went in for the "Baby Maker".

"GET OFF HER!" Cake screams while punching the naked Gumball.

Gumball hit the ground and the strange glow left his eyes. He sees the two adventuresses, then he look down and saw he was naked.

**(END OF LEMO MOMENT)**

"Goodness, Fionna what happened? Why am I naked? Fionna why are you naked and why are you crying?" Gumball was trying to get dress.

"You…you…you raped me!" Fionna was hysterical.

"What! NO…NO… this can't be!"

"What do you remember?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend and that was it,"

"WE need to save Marshall; The Ice Queen took him,"

"Sorry but I can't fight so see you later ma' lady,"

Gumball left and Fionna got dressed and went back on their quest.

"You ok baby cakes," asked Cake

"Yes Cake… I'm just fine," It was apparent to Cake Fionna was not okay.

They made to the Ice Castle. (Finally) They saw The Ice Queen and Marshall talking.

"Simone… why are you doing this,"

"You know why,"

Marshall flicked his eyes without Fionna seeing The Ice Queen (Simone) knew what he meant.

"Because I love you," Simone was not lying in a way she was like a mother to Marshall.

"WHAT!" lying again.

Ice Queen opened the cage and began to kiss Marshall, which was the most uncomfortable moment for both of them. Marshall and Simone were very convincing. Marshall looked like didn't want to and Simone looked she did.

"Get away from him!" Fionna screamed.

"Fionna let us go,"

Marshall grabbed Fionna and Cake and flew away; leaving Simone smiling.

"You done Simone, You done good," The Ice Queen said to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I'm Back!

Marshall Lee, Fionna, and Cake were back at Marshall's cave. Marshall set them down and Cake went back to her house.

"What did you experience while was away," Marshall was able to feel her unease.

"Nothing!" That was her first mistake.

"Don't make me read your mind Fionna,"

"Marshall please don't,"

"Then tell me Fionna!" Marshall was mad.

"Fine…Gumball… did something,"

Marshall read her mind even against Fionna's wishes.

"Oh my glob…He didn't…wow," Then it hit him "That was not Gumball's girlfriend, it was Ashley."

"Let's go to Gumball,"

*Candy Kingdom*

"Gumball! Gumball!"

"Hello, Fionna?"

"Where is Marshall?"

"Cake and him went to Simone's,"

"Who?" Gumball was very confused.

"Oh…yeah the Ice Queen's first name is Simone,"

"How do you know that?"

"Long story, but…" Fionna was interrupted.

"Why aren't you with him Fionna," Ashley flew down from the celling "Instead of my sweet Marshall?"

"Go away Ashley he is not interested and you tried to kill him," Fionna was defensive "Besides he is with me now!"

"That not the point, I was mad at him but now I forgive him and I want him back…he broke up with me for no good reason,"

This made Fionna curious.

"Why did Marshall break up with you?" Gumball intervened.

"None of our business cutie," Ashley looked at him, then smiled, evilly "Oh yeah, now I remember what I came for,"

At end of her statement she grabbed Gumball and flew away. Fionna just looked surprised.

"Come on! Globs give me a break… Why do you hate me?!"

Fionna ran out heading for a Simone's Ice Castle.

**(A/N Sorry for the short Chapter but I'm sick and I can't think. See you later please read and review and thank you all of the people who supported me and a special thanks to Animeluver32 for beening my first person to favorite my story and also Alligrayray, Athena Coral Fowl, MatrixSurfer, and fungirloa for also favoriting my story)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The adventure begins

Fionna got to The Ice Castle. Simone and Marshall were making a treating promising Fionna will beat her as long as she doesn't kidnap princes. For some reason Muscle Prince was there, Simone probably kidnapped him and let him go. He stroking his beard thinking of the treating, Muscle Prince is secretly really smart he is actually cold and calculating when it comes to the ladies. There are only 3 princes smarter than him Prince Gumball, Doctor Prince, and Marshall Lee and yes he is very smart but never shows it. Then Fionna remembers what she is doing.

"Marshall! Gumball has been kidnapped by Ashley!" Fionna yelled.

"What… You mean they white hair witch?" Muscle Prince asked.

"You know her?!" shocked Fionna is shocked.

"She moved last year and she paid me to help her lifted the heavy things,"

"You know where she lives?" Marshall asked.

"Yes,"

Marshall's eyes widened. Marshall is getting mad and he began to shake, then he started shaking Muscle Prince.

"Why didn't you say that when I mentioned her when I said her name like fifty times in the discussion with Simone?" Marshall screamed.

"I don't know… and get off me," Muscle Prince threw Marshall off him.

Muscle Prince got mad and left.

"Wait Muscle Prince!" Fionna said running after him, "Tell me where Ashley lives!"

"She lives by the portal to nightosphere by her father who prevents demons from escaping,"

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," then he walked away.

Marshall and Fionna waited for night fall to get Cake and headed for the portal to the nightosphere.

There are two ways to get to the nightosphere which is the portal or drawing a smiling face and throwing spit on it while saying a certain spell. (I can't tell you it in fear of you trying it)

Fionna was explaining Simone, the treating, Ashley kidnapping Gumball, and Muscle Prince.

"So let me get this straight… Prince Muscles helped Ashley move and Ashley kidnapped Gumball,"

"That is pretty much it, but Ashley did mentioned the break up, but didn't say any details,"

Both Cake and Fionna were curious on what happened.

"Marshall, why did you break up with Ashley?" Cake asked.

"She was a total bitch and she ruined my life," Marshall said.

"How did she ruin your life?" Fionna asked.

"She sold Hambo,"

"Who?" Cake and Fionna said at the same time.

"He was my prize possession; I got him when I was seven,"

"I bet you were adorable Marshall," Fionna said.

Marshall began to laugh.

"How far is the portal?" Cake asked.

"I'm afraid it is still far away," Cake sighed at his words, "We can take a break,"

Cake was thankfully and set her sleeping bag away from Fionna and Marshall to give them privacy.

"The stars are beautiful," Fionna said in amazement.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Marshall said looking in Fionna's big blue eyes.

They kissed and they both enjoyed the sensation it was almost overwhelming. They got into their sleeping bag and Fionna was leaning on Marshall's shoulder (wait what did you think I was going to say). They stared at the stars until Fionna fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fionna's dream or nightmare

"Fionna," a soft voice whispered.

"Hello?" Fionna said.

"Danger, don't let Marshall go to the portal," the voice said.

"What?!"

"Have him turn around,"

"Why,"

Before she knew it she was dropped into a colorful world.

"Hey baby," Fionna turned to see Marshall.

"Marshall you need..."

"We don't need to do anything here," Marshall interrupted.

"Marshall you d…" Marshall kissed her. Fionna enjoyed it but she pushed him away.

"Listen you got to go I'm,"

"Not in love with me anymore! Is that it?" Marshall's nose started to flare.

"No no no Marshall you don't understand," Marshall started to get taller.

His face began to distort itself and demon wings came out of his back. All his clothes began to rip and furs started grow. He became a fearsome bat demon.

"Marshall calm down!"

Marshall gave a blood curdling scream. Fionna was frozen in fear and was stocked to find Marshall frozen in time. Fionna turn to look behind her to find Simone.

"Ice Queen what is going on?"

"You Know Fionna!" Simone was mad for some reason.

"Why are you mad?"

"Shut up!"

Ice Queen shot an ice beam at Fionna. Fionna ducked and stood up to fine to be in a dark room. There was a crying sound from the corner of the room. It was a crying Marshall with no clothes on. He was mumbling something unclear and Fionna couldn't understand it.

"Marshall, are you alright?"

Marshall turned around to reveal he didn't have a face. Fionna screamed and woke Marshall up.

"What is wrong? Nightmare," Marshall said comfortingly

"Marshall it was horrible," Fionna was crying Marshall's chest.

After Marshall was able to calm her down; she told him everything that happened in the dream except the part about soft voice telling her to get Marshall away from the portal. He tucked her back in snuggling her back to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Marshall go home

Fionna woke up next to Marshall. He was very peaceful. Fionna thought how adorable he was. She began to stroke his hair then stopped knowing she will somehow get him to give up the quest and go home.

_ "How to get him away from the portal," _Fionna thought to herself.

Marshall started wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at Fionna with his black orb eyes. He knew what he wanted, he wanted her. He knew she was thinking; she wanted him to go but he wouldn't, even if she begged him. He as determined to kill Ashley, even if it means ending his own.

"You guys ready to head out?" Cake asked.

"Yeah, come on Fionna, let's go," Marshall said.

Fionna got up and packed her sleeping bag.

"Wait! Don't we need breakfast first?" Fionna asked trying to buy time.

"Sure," Cake said, "We need fire wood,"

"I'll get it," Fionna said before running off.

"Okay, now how to rid of Marshall," she said to herself, "Should I just tell him? No that is a terrible idea."

She walked getting firewood she was thinking then it hit.

Back at camp site Marshall and Cake were talking.

"Marshall, did Fionna seem strange to you?"

"She had a nightmare that really scared her and she is tired,"

"So she is tired? I thought she was worried about something,"

"You should have heard her scream, her dream was terrible," Marshall said getting his feet in the shade.

"What was the dream?" Cake was curious of what happened.

Marshall told Cake the whole story. While Marshall was telling the story Fionna was walking back to them when she overheard Cake.

"I think you should go Marshall,"

"Yeah you're probably right…tell Fionna I had business and had to go and tell her I said good bye, see you later," Marshall said before the sun was blocked by clouds and flew away.

_"Yes! He is gone…wait why did he leave did he know or did he have other reasons?"_ Fionna thought this for a while when she dropped it and went to Cake.

"Hey baby cakes, you took your time," Cake said, "Oh yeah Marshall, had business,"

Fionna gave Cake the wood and Cake started a fire and cooked eggs. Fionna and Cake sat quietly and ate breakfast.

"Well let's go," Cake said.

The adventuresses packed up and headed for the portal.

**(A/N Guess what! Next chapter is the _. AHAHAHAHA! You will never know until I update again**

**Sorry bored)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Today

Go to the well,

They are there,

Your mom and dad,

Today they fare,

They are alive,

Go to them,

Today,

Today,

"Daddy, what does that mean," Little Fionna said.

"It was on you when I found you, it is just an old poem called today," Fionna's dad said.

Fionna thought so highly of mom and dad, too bad they died. Mom from sickness and Dad disappeared to be found dead in the forest. They never figured out how he died or who did it.

Cake was a teen and was hopeless; she couldn't cook or do laundry and Fionna was only 6. Close to starving Cake found Lord Monochromicorn. He taught her how to cook and clean. Without him Fionna and Cake would have died.

That was 10 years ago and Fionna was getting ready, she knew she might not return and was fine with it.

*Marshall*

Marshall was flying away. The sun was starting to shine so his got in the shade. Marshall looked around and saw he was alone.

"Okay when night falls I'll head out,"

Marshall heard something. Then the tree he was under burst into flame.

"Hello Marshall, I was told you were dead,"

"Well, my heart doesn't beat," Marshall said after running under another tree, "So I am dead,"

"You think this a game or a story where you are the one who gets the girl!"

"Yes,"

"It is a story Flame Prince," StoneBoy said.

"Shut up Mason," Flame Prince said, "You're not supposed to have any lines,"

"Well, sorry and don't call me by my real first name,"

"I do what I want,"

"Then it started to rain,"

"What?"

It started to rain and stream came off Flame Prince.

"It hurts!" Flame prince said while running away,

"Thanks StoneBoy," Marshall said brofisting StoneBoy (or should I say Me)

"Any time,"

"Dam you look a lot like me,"

"No I'm smaller and my eyes are slanted,"

"Let's get back to the story,"

"Actually I'm going to end the chapter, see you,"

**(Sorry it took me forever to write this but I hope Made up for it and yes my first name is Mason and my eyes are slanted, See you guys later)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Battle of wits

Night as fallen and Marshall was flying to his destination.

"Hey Lisa,"

"Hey Marshie," Lisa was the vampire duchess.

"I need you to do something,"

"What is it?"

Marshall whispered in her ear. Lisa grinned and nodded. They flew at Nightosphere speed out to the night.

*Fionna*

The two adventuress finally made it to the portal when they arrived they heard blast of magic and screaming.

"Hurry Cake," Fionna started to run.

When they got into the cave Fionna saw loads of dead wizard that looked little like Ashley. At the sight Fionna drew her sword. Behind the two sisters they heard a thud. They turned around to see a live wizard. Then a figured jumped him. He let out a short scream and the figure ripped his neck out. The figure looked up and rushed them.

"Lisa stop!" Marshall said coming out from behind a stone, "She's my girlfriend,"

"Oh this is Fionna," Fionna was finally able to vampire who was speaking.

"Marshall! What are you doing here? You need to leave," Fionna had worried in her voice,

"The one the only, same as you and no," Marshall said as if he was a ring master.

"Well, well, well look who it is," Ashley said floating down to the ground, "The gang is all here…and Lisa."

"Shut up Ashley!" Lisa was angry.

"Enough talk," Cake said throwing a punch of a giant fist at Ashley.

Ashley caught it and threw Cake. Lisa rushed and scratched at her and Ashley avoiding every swing. Cake from the back and grabbed Ashley's neck and threw her against the rocks. Ashley was done playing; she got up and shot lighting and stuck Cake. Cake was now lying on the ground with no visible motion.

"Cake!" Fionna screamed, she tried to run to her side but Marshall held her back.

"No Fionna, don't give Ashley what she wants," Marshall whispered in Fionna's ear.

Then Ashley grabbed Lisa and was holding a stake. Ashley was about to pierce her heart, but a figure kicked her.

"Aunt Teresa?" Marshall said, "What are you doing here?"

"To save you nephew and I have a sixth sense that sense danger, so don't complain," she said in her regal manner of speech.

Then Ashley yelled "Lightatis showis," and a big ball of sunlight shined. Aunt Teresa cried in pain she couldn't move; she turned into ash.

"No!" Lisa and Marshall screamed at the same time.

Then Lisa jumped and got Ashley's face making blood run down it and the ball of light disappeared. Marshall grabbed Ashley's foot and threw her into the Nightosphere dungeons, which is an unescapably place where creatures thrown in get punished forever. There is a price, Marshall knew it and stood there.

"Marshall we did it!" Fionna was overjoyed and hugged Marshall.

Then Cake got up and Fionna rushed to her.

"Cake you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine… What's happening to Marshall?"

"What?" Fionna turned around and saw Marshall's feet were stone.

"It's the price… the price you must pay for throwing someone in," Lisa said, "He will be locked in a battle of wits,"

"With who?" Fionna asked.

"Ashley," Lisa said blankly.

"No! Marshall you can't go!"

"Don't worry, I will be back when I defeat Ashley," His waist was now stone,"

Fionna was crying in Marshall's chest.

"See you," Marshall said kissing her forehead, and then he turned completing into stone.

"goodbye Marshall," Fionna said and walked off with Cake and Lisa.

**(A/N Don't worry this not the last chapter, This the Climax, hop you enjoyed it see you)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Question

It has been about 2 years since Marshal was turned to stone. Fionna visited him every week. Fionna spent an unusual amount of time alone; she would venture into the woods. Cake and Gumball were planning Fionna's birthday party.

"What is Fionna's favorite color?" Gumball asked.

"Black and red it seems now," Cake said, "She stopped wearing her blue shirt and skirt and she also stopped wearing her green backpack. She now wearing a red and black stripped shirt and torn black pants,"

"I have not seen her since she came in crying two years ago,"

Then a huge explosion came from the horizon.

"What was that?" Cake screams.

"That is about where Marshall is at," Gumball said.

Then Cake and Gumball saw something fly toward them.

"Get out of the way," Prince Gumball said grabbing Cake and jumping out of the way.

Then something flew into the room and smoke and dirt was everywhere. When it cleared Cake and Gumball saw something. They got closer to it.

"What is it?" Cake said as Gumball Was brushing it off.

"It's…Marshall!" Gumball said in shock, "He looks horrible,"

"I'm going to tell Fiona!" Cake said running out.

"Wait!" Gumball said, "Let's wait until her birthday…then let's show her then,"

They both smiled and Cake got Marshall in a bed. Just then peppermint maid came in.

"Sir, Fionna is here."

"I'll be there in a second," Then peppermint maid leaves, "I'll hook him up you she what she wants,"

Cake leaves to see Fionna. Fionna was looked worried.

"Where is gumball?" Fionna said worriedly.

"He is going to be here in a sec," Cake said nonchalantly, "What is up?"

"I was going to see Marshall when it exploded, so when I checked the rubble and could find any part of him, then out of nowhere something flew out of the ground and headed this way and there is a huge hole in the castle and injured candy people are everywhere."

"Hey Fionna," Gumball said.

"Prince Gumball! Prince Gumball! Miss Cream Puff is dead!" Pound Cake came screaming.

Gumball's face turned gray. Miss Cream puff was his girlfriend. At that moment Gumball was broken and he was blank; he turned and walked away.

"Gumball wait!" Fionna chased him.

"No sweetie," Cake said grabbing her, "Let him be,"

Cake let go of Fionna and they walked to his room and they put their ears against the door. They heard crying. Then from the other side of the door they heard this.

"What is wrong, gumball?" an unknown voice.

"Who is that Cake?" Fionna whispered

"I don't know," Cake lied.

She knew who it was. It was Marshall. (You knew that though) They put their ear back to the door.

"Gumball Stop crying," Marshall said comfortingly.

"Cream Puff is dead," Gumball said still crying.

"Sorry and even after you went through all the trouble to bring her back," Marshall said, "Someone is at the door,"

Fionna hears footsteps and grabs Cake and bolts in a surprisingly quite run.

"They ran off," and a door opening was the last Fionna heard before running to the Ice castle.

"What are you doing, girl?" Cake yelled slipping out of Fionna's grip.

"I need to do something," she yelled back still running.

Cake did not follow Fionna, she knew this but she still ran. Fionna got to the Ice Castle.

"Ice Queen," Fionna screamed.

The Ice Queen popped her head at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong Fionna? You know you can call me Simone," she said coming down the stairs.

"Drink this," Fionna said handing Simone a potion.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it!" Fionna was angry.

Simone opened the bottle and drank it. It was a small bottle. She swallowed and her eyes grew wide. She blinked and threw her tiara.

"The tiara is EVIL!" Simone screamed, "I remember everything!"

"Simone tell me the story,"

"No!"

This surprised Fionna, "Why not?"

"To painful!"

"It hurt us all three of us!"

"What hurt you and who is the third?"

"The tiara and Marshall,"

"Then who is the second?"

"Brett! MY PRINCE, WHY DID HE LEAVE ME…IT WAS THE TIARA!" Simone was crying.

_"Brett? No prince first name is Brett," _Fionna thought.

"Please, Fionna, leave me,"

Fionna left and went to bed. Tomorrow will be her birthday.

Today is Fionna's birthday. She got dressed and headed for the candy kingdom.

"Happy Birthday, Fionna," Peppermint maid said when she arrived.

Fionna got to the castle and opened the big door.

"Happy Birthday!" Everybody yelled.

The party was fun for everyone, even for Fionna. They had Cake and ice cream. Everything was wonderful until a Marshall song came on.

(Whistling)

Ohh

Shoot for the stars

If it fell right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take away and make it ok

I swear I'll behave

Fionna got upset and ran off.

"Is everything OK?" It was Gumball.

"I miss him," She was crying.

"Come with me," Gumball said.

Fionna followed Gumball to upstairs. He stopped at the door.

"You ready?"

"Sure," she said lifting an eyebrow.

Gumball opened the door to reveal Marshall buttoning up his jeans. Fionna's face lit up.

"Marshall!" Fionna said running at him with a hug with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Hey Fi," Marshall said hugging her, "You 18 now and I have one question for you,"

"What is it?"

Marshall gets on one knee.

"Fionna The Human, will you marry me?"

**(A/N Hey sorry for the wait I hope it was worth it and There is a pole on my pofile could you please answer it Thanks)**


	15. Update

**Hey guys and girls sorry for the lack of update but it ends up there is going to be more then 15 chapters and the next Chapter is going up later today**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**At least the Chapter is really long**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Surprise For Marshall

"Fionna The Human, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Marshall, Yes!" Fionna was crying with tears of joy.

"Come with me," Marshall said.

Marshall grabbed her hand and flew out the window into the night. They flew for a long time and landed next to a store.

"What is this place?"

"My uncle's shop," Marshall said, "He is a jeweler,"

"You have a lot of family," Fionna said smiling.

"Well when family rarely dies, it is expected,"

"Let's go, Marshall!" Fionna was super excited.

Marshall and Fionna went inside.

"Well isn't my nephew Marshall!" The uncle said with his Russian accent.

"Hey Uncle Ben, I need a ring,"

"Could it be? Marshall is getting a wife!" Ben said happily.

"Shut up!" Marshall was laughing.

"Is this her?" Ben said, "She very pretty… What ring size,"

"Six," (I'm not sure on what ring size is measured by)

Ben looked around; he did this for a while until he found the perfect ring. He showed it to Fionna and Marshall.

"It is perfect!" Marshall and Fionna said at the same time.

It had two gems in the shape of ying and yang. A sapphire as the ying and a ruby as the yang. The ring sparkled with a beautiful shine. It was obviously enchanted. The question what was the enchantment.

"It is enchanted," Ben said, "It make the wearer live forever. BUT at a price… The wearer will be weak for many years,"

"Really!" Marshall said in an eager voice.

"Marshall realize you will have to take extreme care of Fionna and the second the ring comes off the years she have evaded with the ring with rush back in her," Ben said, " do you still want it?"

Fionna thought for a minute. "Yes,"

"Okay it is free,"

"Thank you Ben," Marshall said smiling, "videt' vas!" (See you in Russian)

"videt' vas!" Ben said before giving a jolly laugh.

They walked out and walked a little; when something came from behind.

"Sir Marshall!" a little demon said.

"Oh my glob! What now?" Marshall said crossly.

"Your Mother wants you!" The Demon said, "She said it was important,"

"Fine! See you Fionna,"

Marshall left just as Lisa arrived.

"Fionna you're still here," Lisa looked relieved, "I heard you and Marshall are getting married, is that true?"

"Yes," Fionna blushed at the thought.

"YA tak rada za tebya!" Lisa screamed excited, "My budem imet' traditsionnuyu svad'bu!"

"What?" Fionna clearly doesn't understand Russian

"Nothing real important,"

"Okay I have an excellent gift idea,"

"What is it?"

"Maverick Derang!" Lisa said.

"What?" Fionna was confused.

"He is Marshall's best friend. We need to get him,"

"Where is he?" Fionna was wondering why she never seen him before.

"Wizard…*coughs* jail,"

"JAIL! Why?"

"It all started,"

*Flashback*

Marshall was three years old, four years before the mushroom war. A small little vampire boy hiding in an alley away from the sun. Three other boys were walking when they noticed him.

"Hey, let's see what he has," One boy said to the others pointing at Marshall.

"Yeah!" Said another, the boys were mean and loved picking on others.

The boys walked up to Marshall. Marshall looked up and in the distance out of sight a small, black hair Mayan boy. The Mayan boy knew what was going to happen, he looked with his dark brown eyes and in Marshall's head he heard a voice. It was the boy's voice, telling him to run. Marshall didn't react in time; the boys held Marshall to the wall. The Mayan boy rushed to the aid of Marshall. The boy was not normal he was a wizard. The boy had a very strange name for a Mayan; the name was Maverick Derang. Maverick may have had the body of a five year old but he was very powerful. Maverick got to the first boy.

Maverick jumped and simultaneously kneed and elbowed his head. The boy fell to the ground with a broken nose. The other two looked just as Maverick snapped his fingers creating a burst of light making them fly.

"Come on," said Maverick holding out his hand.

Marshall grabbed it and they disappeared.

They were friend for four years until they got separated during the aftermath of the Mushroom war.

They found each other when Marshall was nine. On Marshall's 18th birthday he was going to get blooded. The process when a vampire stops aging and receives their full power. Little did they know Ms. H Abadeer would get Maverick to kill his Master and get locked up. Ever since then, Marshall visits weekly.

*Present*

"Really? Wow!" Fionna said

"Also tomorrow Maverick will be 2,742 years old,"

"Wait that is more than double Marshall's age… Dam!" Fionna was shocked.

"Ooh, I forgot he was 1,740 years old,"

"Okay, See you we meet here tomorrow," At this Fionna walked off.

*The next day*

Lisa was standing at the store an outfit like Marshall's. Big sun hat, long glove and overalls; she looked like a farmer. Ben wasn't there yet.

"You set to go?" Lisa said when Fionna got there.

"Yes," Fionna replied.

Lisa grabbed Fionna's hand and flew off. They were flying smoothly for a couple hours. Then out of nowhere Lisa began to fall.

"What happening?!" Fionna was yelling as they fell.

"I don't know!" Lisa replied, "Good thing I grabbed two of these." Lisa grabbed something from a little purse and threw it to the ground. When it landed it turned into a bouncy castle. They landed safely.

"Why do you have those on you?" Fionna asked.

"To escape! If they block flight we can jump… The prison is on a cliff,"

Fionna and Lisa walked not talking. Fionna tried but all she got was, "We walk in like a normal visitor would." They got to the prison after a 2 hour walk. There was a man at the door.

"State ya business," he said in a deep voice.

"Visiting Prisoner Maverick Derang,"

"You may pass,"

He got out of the way and the girls walked in. They entered a room and inside the room was a prisoner. He has the same skin color as Marshall. He was very muscular, and very tall. His hair was long, reached his knees. His eyes were black and relieved when he saw who it was.

"Maverick!" Lisa said smiling.

Maverick walked up and hugged Lisa. Maverick didn't speak; Lisa spoke and he listened. Maverick nodded. Fionna didn't speak either. The plan was simple; Fionna was to cut herself by "accident". When Fionna did this Maverick would "lose control". When that happen the guards will come and we will take them by surprise. Fionna didn't get it.

_"Isn't he a witch? This doesn't make sense!" Fionna thought to herself._

Fionna went along with it anyway. She reached in her backpack and grabbed a card; as Fionna opens it she gets a paper cut. The eyes on Maverick's face went from pure black to blood red. His body started to shake. Fionna didn't know what was going on. Then Maverick gave a blood-curdling scream and revealed fangs. Fionna was scared; she didn't think he was a vampire. Maverick rushed Fionna; she couldn't move. Maverick got on top of her; that is when Fionna realized Maverick was not trying to get her; he was floating, but it did look convincing. Almost immediately the guards came. As they past Lisa; she kicked them in the head; knocking them out. Before anyone knew (even Lisa) Maverick grabbed them both and went Nightosphere speed out the door they got to the yard. Maverick put them down, and ran into the wall at full speed, breaking a hole in it. Lisa and Fionna ran to the wall. Maverick was unconscious. Lisa picked Maverick up and they ran.

They ran for as long as Fionna could. As they rested Maverick woke up.

"Where am I? Did we escape?"

"Yes," Lisa said.

"Then let us be off!" Maverick stated, "I will even carry you Fionna to save time."

Fionna agreed and climbed on Maverick's back and the group headed to Lisa's house.

**Hey dudes and girls that is a new chapter and I made it extra-long just for you. **

**While you are waiting for me check out BubblyMeTiffany who has the best author I have ever seen.**

**Well Later**


End file.
